


Thick Thighs

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, aaron likes robert's thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Aaron loves Robert's thighs, and he takes the opportunity to show him just how much.





	Thick Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a very frequent smut writer, so any feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> come join me on tumblr @7amlecturerambles

By the time Aaron had clocked out for the day on Friday, the word ‘done’ had taken on a whole new meaning. Robert had skived off early because he had a meeting in Hotten (although Aaron isn’t so sure he didn’t just go to the pub and call it a ‘meeting.’)

By the time he gets home, Aaron is bone-weary and exhausted.

And, of course, the first sight that he sees as he drags himself through the front door is his smug husband sprawled out on the sofa.

“Hey you!” Robert lights up at Aaron’s entrance, which only gets a growl in response. “And they say that after a few years of marriage, the romance dies.”

“I want today to die…” Aaron mumbles as he pushes Robert up to make room for him and flops down beside him on the sofa.

“I would ask if it was a bad day, but I think that would be pointless now.”

“You would know if you weren’t such a sneaky git.”

“I had a meeting Aaron!”

“Yeah, okay, sure…”

“Okay Aaron. Well, the day is over, so let’s just forget about it, yeah?”

Aaron groans and tries to get comfortable on the sofa under Robert’s watch and fails completely. Robert sighs and pulls Aaron over to him, sitting him on his lap, “Come here…”

“Robert, I am not sitting on your lap.”

“Well, you already are, so shut up and sit. I am trying to help you here.” Robert retorts, digging his thumbs into Aaron’s shoulders, working out the tension knotting itself there. Aaron softens under Robert’s touch; those long fingers that make all the tension melt away like hot butter.

But Aaron must admit his mind is definitely focused on other things since he sat down on Roberts’s lap. 

Because if there is one thing Aaron loves about his husband, and there is a lot to love, it is his fucking thighs, the ones that he is currently perched upon.

Back when they were having an affair, when they were still a dirty little secret, Aaron loved digging his fingernails into those supple thighs as he pounded into Robert on the barn floor or in yet another hotel room. 

Aaron loves running his hands up and down those juicy thighs when Robert is riding him senseless.

Aaron loves tracing the freckles decorating those thighs in the post- orgasmic glow.

Aaron loves squeezing those thighs under the table in the pub, a hint that the bogs were empty and Aaron was horny.

And right now, as he sinks into his husband’s lap, putty in his grip, Aaron can’t help but get turned on, all the blood rushing to his crotch, straining in his jeans. Aaron pulls away from Robert’s grasp before turning around and resuming his position, facing him this time. He leans in and kisses Robert hard, swiping his tongue on the seam of Robert’s lips, pushing in and intertwining them together.

Aaron parts before Robert can really begin to start to kiss him back, sliding off completely, and getting down on his knees in front of him. He starts to unbuckle Robert’s belt, threading it though the loops and out, snapping the leather before tossing it aside.

Robert grins at Aaron’s actions, “So, it’s going to be like that, is it?”

Aaron only licks his lips in return, going back to unbuttoning Robert’s trousers. He pulls them down, forcing them around Robert’s ass, pulling them down to his ankles. Robert is now also sporting a semi, tenting his grey briefs.

Aaron runs his calloused hands over Robert’s calves and up to his now exposed thighs, digging his fingers into the flesh there. He bends down to his left thigh and nuzzles the skin for a moment before licking a long stripe up the whole of it. The action gets Robert to grab Aaron’s hair in response.

Aaron nudges Robert’s briefs about of the way with his nose, ghosting a hot breath over Robert’s cock that makes him growl and shift in his seat. 

Aaron holds his hips down and continues licking over both thighs, switching back and forth with a mixture of kitten licks and long, slow, lingering stripes. He traces the constellations of freckles there, leaving little patters of spit.

Then Aaron sinks his teeth into that freckled flesh, leaving love bites up and down Robert’s legs.

“Fuck, Aaron…” a breathless Robert says above him, punctuating his sentiment with a tug on Aaron’s hair. Aaron continues his routine of licks and bites until he stops to bury his nose into Robert’s skin.

“I fucking love these thighs,” leaving a kiss, “and they are all mine.”

Aaron looks up at Robert through his eyelashes, then, and holding Robert’s gaze, leaves one last bite before standing up once again. Aaron quickly removes his own trousers, no longer intending to play any more games. 

Aaron straddles Robert’s thighs, rolling his hips as he does so, making both men’s covered erections brush together, and sending a shiver down Robert’s spine. Aaron leans in for another kiss, this time returned by Robert. They continue to kiss and Aaron starts to roll his hips again slowly. He pulls off of Robert’s mouth and looks at him straight in the eye. Robert is panting, his pupils are blown and his cheeks are flushed. He looks fucked out already and neither have come yet.

Aaron stares at Robert, gaze unwavering, when he forcefully grinds down on Robert once again. He continues, waves of pleasure running though his veins as Aaron quickens his pace, grinding and humping his husband, tucking his head in the crook of his neck as he pants. Robert’s hands grab at Aaron’s ass, pulling him in.

Robert cums first, squeezing Aaron’s asscheeks as he shoots his load in his underwear. Aaron can feel the damp cloth against his own. It takes a few more thrusts and Robert biting his earlobe before Aaron follows suit and comes, stilling in Robert’s grasp.

The pair just sits there for a while, neither of them attempting to move, just panting in each other’s ear and sharing the odd kiss to whatever patch of skin that is closest. When Aaron does finally regain any semblance of strength, he rolls off Robert and onto the sofa beside him, both still in cum-soaked briefs and in a post-orgasm haze.

“I never knew my thighs turned you on so much,” Robert slurs, throwing an arm over Aaron’s shoulders, drawing small designs on his sweat-soaked skin.

“Yeah, well, you love my ass.” Aaron returns, giving Robert’s thighs a slap.

“You’re damn right.”


End file.
